Magus Bern
Frederica.Bernkastel.full.1613257.jpg|Magus when's she's slightly older. 1336145005260.jpg|Magus when's she's younger. img-thing.jpg|Magus as an adult. water beach pink long hair spiral purple hair purple eyes anime girls 1920x1200 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_20.jpg|A much older Magus. Name: Magus Bern Personality: When she's young she's very quiet and reserved and is known to keep a level head. She also lacks the abilty to show much emotion. As she gets older she gets more serious and less able to show expressions. Age: 12 ((as of now)) 14 ((In the first time skip)) 16 ((In the second timeskip)) Appearance : Long purple hair and a white and black dress. Has deep purple eyes. Backstory When she crashed landed on Earth, her and her brother, Ulysses, were taken in by a large man and a trashy looking woman. As Magus got older her "parents" beat her on daily occasions due to her odd appearance and so that they could take their anger out on her. Her "parents" generally forgot about Ulysses and left him pretty much alone. Magus and him kept close until the parents seperated them by keeping Ulysses in another room. Magus gained bruises and scars all over her body every day and was so weak one day that she was unable to go to school. Eventually, teachers started noticing the bruises but Magus was taken out of school and home schooled before the teachers could do anything. Her parents beat her even more whilst she was home schooled and taught her to get all her knowledge from books and to always act proper in front of others. After a while the parents lost a lot of money and had to tighten their budget somehow. They chose to stop feeding Magus and sold her room out to a complete stranger. Since the parents didn't want anyone to see Magus without food or anywhere to sleep they locked her in a closet for several weeks. Eventually, the social workers found out and sent the parents to court. Magus was sent to the orphanage completely traumatized and unable to express any emotion. Due to her inabilty to express any emotion and her strange appearance, the orphanage workers told her that she most likely won't ever get adopted. Magus met a boy named Fear at the orphanage. He turned out to be one of the very few people to show her any kindness. He then proposed to her and they became a couple. Magus told Fear of her past and he went and killed her parents. Afterwards he gave himself a scar on his face as a promise to Magus to kill whoever hurts her. From then on Magus swore to herself that she would do anything to make him happy and remain eternally loyal. Soon, her brother came to the orphange and became a family with them. After the two years, Magus is still with Fear and Ulysses, still remaining forever loyal. Powers Magus powers when she was young were somewhat weak but were controllable. Magus has the ability to summon magical arrows that can move at incredible speeds as well as break through most materials. As she gets older the arrows are able to hone in on a target or multiple targets and follow them until they hit the target. If she uses her power too much though it causes her incredible pain and will slowly destroy her body. She also is able to create miracles in the most desperate of situations.